This invention relates to a bone drilling apparatus for surgery operation that uses a computer to receive data signals from a manual drilling hand tool and perform a fuzzy control process for enhancing safety of the surgical operation.
Nowadays with continuous enhancing of living standard in most countries, there is an increasing demand for high quality health care. In surgery operation, as the stake and risks is particularly high, a great deal of medical instruments have been developed to enhance the operation precision and safety. This is particularly true for brain surgery. As brain is a very critical organ of human body and is very delicate, the precision and reliability of medical facilities and instruments for brain surgery operation is very important. Conventional brain surgery operation usually should be preceded by computerized tomography of head for determining disease exact location. Then a drilling hand tool will be used to drill through the skeleton of the patient to make an opening for surgical operation use. The skeleton is covered by skin and hairs from outside. Inside the skeleton, there are different layers of brain membranes such as Dura mater, Pia mater and Arachnoid and a lot of vessels embedded therein. The drilling of the skeleton demands a great precision. A slightest wrong doing could cause brain damage and result in several consequence. Even aiding by medical instruments, contemporary brain surgery operation is still highly relied on surgeon""s skills and experiences. There is a great demand for a high precision medical facility that can automatically drill skeleton of the patient at an exact spot to an exact depth and size to alleviate the burden of the surgeon so that they may have more energy and concentration to perform more delicate and demanding brain surgical operation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an automatic bone drilling apparatus that uses a computer to control a drill operation through a software made by fuzzy principle so that skeleton drilling operation may be done with great precision and at an enhanced safety level.
In one aspect, the skeleton drilling apparatus of this invention includes an automatic feeding means to facilitate steady operation and a strut for securely holding an electric drill. There is a control box to receive signals from the drill and to feed the signals to the computer. The computer is run by a fuzzy logic software and feedback to the control box for actuating the drill to perform bone drilling desired.
In another aspect, an oscilloscope is provided and connected with the control box for indicating drilling status to the surgeon.
In a further aspect, a manual/automatic mode switch box is provided to connect with the control box so that skeleton drilling may be done either manually or automatically at surgeon""s selection. The actual drilling is done by surgeon through an electrical drill driven by a motor. It may be flexibly deployed and used based on requirements and different situations.